


Casual Conversations

by JilyCSLove



Series: Imperfection [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Natasha & Bruce have a chat during Infinity War
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Imperfection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Casual Conversations

“So you and Cap?”

She glances back at Bruce standing in the now empty doorway. He’s twisting his sleeve again, a nervous tick and she is instantly sympathetic towards him. She wonders if that all it had ever been from her end but shakes her head at the thought. She doesn’t have the time or desire to go down that line of thinking.

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” She turns back to her weapon and asks, “That obvious though?”

Bruce chuckles nervously and takes a few steps closer, “No, but genius.”

She smiles up at him and the rest of his nerves seem to disappear. She’s relieved, she’s always had a soft spot for him. He’s just too kind and always trying to do what’s best, “What exactly have you been up to, Banner?”

He sits in the chair opposite her and gives a sigh, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Here, you’re configuring it wrong.”

She slides the weapon to him and says, “Try me. Not much I don’t believe anymore.”

So he tells her his story. The shortened version of it by the sounds of it and by the end she’s sitting back a bit in shock. So maybe it is a little unbelievable.

“Wow.” They had finished her weapon halfway through the story.

“Yeah.” Bruce chuckles, “Look Nat, I’m sorry for…”

Nat waves his words off with a hand, “Don’t. It’s so far in the past. I get it.”

His eyes meet hers and they’re so sincere, “Do you?”

She smiles again because she really does. Besides they never would have worked. They were far too different in so many, many ways. She would have ended up just hurting him and she would rather be the one hurt than him.

“So,” he says as they both stand and make their way out of the room, “You and Cap?”

Nat laughs, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


End file.
